The specific aims of this study are to compare the safety of Filgrastim-SD/01 to Filgrastim administered to non-small cell lung cancer patients in hematologic steady state; and to compare the pharmacokinetics (PK) of Filgrastim-SD/01 to Filgrastim pre-chemotherapy; and to compare the pharmacodynamic (PD) responses to Filgrastim-SD/01 to Filgrastim as measured by changes in absolute neutrophil count (ANC), and hematopoietic progenitor cell levels in the peripheral blood. This is a phase I open label, dose escalation study of filgrastim SD/01 in non-small cell lung cancer patients (NSCLC) and patients with other thoracic tumors treated with carboplatin and paclitaxel (Taxol).